


You Are My Sunshine

by Coffeebles



Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, a bit fluffy, damien and william as kids, dark sings to comfort wil, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebles/pseuds/Coffeebles
Summary: William has always been scared of thunder. Damien, no matter what plane of existence he’s on, has the teething desire to help. Dark can’t stand it, but he also can’t stand to see Wilford cry.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

The first time it happened was during their meek and mild childhood.

Gentle sobs and the pitter patter of water from outside filled the room. The wind banged against the window. Dim light leaked through the glass, as the sun was hidden behind a wall of gray clouds. Thunder shook the sky. William had his violin resting against his propped up leg as he sat in the corner. There were tears sticking to his face. He gasped for breath every few seconds, only to burst into choking and weeping.

The door swung open to reveal a boy of the same age and one of William’s best friends: Damien. Damien had thrown off his suit jacket before bolting off to find William, but he was still warm and dripping with sweat. The slicked back hair-do his mother had given him was beginning to unwind. His eyes darted around the room, and they did not take long to find William nuzzled in the corner.

“Will!” Damien said, then ran towards his friend.

William looked up at Damien, and he tensed as his friend knelt beside him. Already William’s face was flushed red. He wanted to back farther into the corner. Sink into the wall behind him. Stop existing in this room entirely. He was trapped, though.

Damien put a hand on William’s shoulder. “Why did you run off like that? Our performance is going to start soon.”

William sniffled and wiped his face. “It’s the--” He was cut off by the crash of lighting outside. He whimpered, leaning towards Damien and visibly shivering.

Damien frowned. “Are you scared of the thunder?”

All William did was nod. For a moment, Damien hesitated, scanning his mind for what to do. He took a seat besides William, then pulled his friend into a side hug. William melted in the embrace. He buried his head into Damien’s shoulder. Thunder shook the room, and William let out a cry.

“It’s okay, Will,” Damien said, rubbing his friend’s shoulder. “The thunder is outside, see? It can’t hurt you in here. You’re safe.”

That helped little. William was still crying as if he was dying. Damien chewed his bottom lip for a moment before a--frankly childish--idea popped into his mind.

“You are my sunshine,” he sang, “my only sunshine.”

William’s eyes went wide for a moment. Damien panicked at first, until he realized William had stopped crying. Maybe the song was helping.

“You make me happy when skies are gray,” he continued.

“You’re a good singer,” William said quietly.

Damien giggled. “Thank you,” he said. Then he continued. “You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

They stayed like this for what seemed like an entire lifetime. Every time there was thunder, Damien would whisper “you’re okay” in between song lyrics. As time went on, William’s shaking lessened, and he stopped crying. The rain was beginning to die down. William looked up at Damien, who gave a soft smile.

“See?” Damien said. “Nothing to be afraid of.”

William wiped excess tears from his cheeks, which were still rose pink. “What about the performance?” he asked.

Damien skimmed the room for a clock. “We have six minutes.”

“You can do it without me,” William said. “I’m not sure if you would want a crybaby like me up there with you. Just tell them you couldn’t find me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Damien let go of William and stood up. “I would be nothing without my accompanist.”

He held a hand out to William. A grin creeped onto William’s face. He grabbed his violin, and grabbed Damien’s hand to be pulled to his feet. Wearing bright smiles, both boys ran back to the stage. Despite being scolded by the adults behind the curtain, neither felt guilty. They were content knowing they each had someone to trust when things went wrong.

* * *

Dark came to a halt when he heard a sound from Wilford’s study. He quirked an eyebrow, leaning towards the door. For once, the sound was not the bubbly laughter of Dark’s acquaintance. No, the sound was crying. Dark shook his head. Dealing with human emotions was not his ideal. If it interfered with their work ethic, though, then it was his responsibility to solve it--especially when it came to Wilford.

Dark did not hesitate to open the door. Wilford’s study was the same as it always was: a disaster. Candy wrappers, torn up scripts, glitter, and ammo shells coated the floor. Drops of rain were sprinkled across the window. The sky outside had been painted dark gray. Other than whenever lightning cracked across the sky, the room was dusky.

Wilford was curled up in a ball against the back wall. Dark could see his shoulders heave with gentle sobs. Whenever there was thunder, Wilford would curl deeper into himself; like if he squeezed into a small enough ball, he would shrink out of existence.

Dark heaved a sigh. “Wilford,” he said.

The only response he got was a weak cry.

“ _Wilford,_ ” Dark repeated.

When Wilford said nothing, Dark’s hands curled into fist. Harsh words were rising in his throat, but he swallowed them back. He straightened his suit and took a deep breath before making his way across the room to sit next to Wilford. Wilford did not look up at him when he did this. There was a moment of aching silence.

“Scared of thunder? Dark asked, though he already knew the answer. A loud crash from outside and a small yelp from Wilford confirmed the memory lingering in Dark’s mind; memories of Damien.

If Dark could push out the people he was made of, and get rid of their memories and emotions, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Wilford sniffled, then nodded. “Since I was a kid.”

Dark’s arm hesitated, but it ended up around Wilford’s shoulders regardless. Wilford leaned into the touch. The feeling of his warmth against Dark’s cold skin sent shivers down Dark’s spine. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t natural. This wasn’t the way they were supposed to be. Dark wasn’t supposed to be comforting a scared and small Wilford. Something drove Dark to do it, though. He knew what that something was.

“Dark?” Wilford murmured.

“Yes, Wil?” Dark said.

“Can you sing?”

Dark’s face twisted into a scowl. “Sing?”

There was another hit of thunder, and Wilford whimpered, burying his face into Dark’s chest. Dark’s insides became twisted and fuzzy--a feeling he wished he could turn on and off like a light switch. Because the feeling was not his own.

For a while, there was silence. Pure silence. It made Dark’s skin crawl. He decided to break it.

“You are my sunshine, my own sunshine,” he sang, his voice barely above a whisper.

Wilford let out a small gasp, and looked up at Dark. Dark knew his cheeks were a deeper shade of gray. He could not bring himself to make eye contact.

“You make me happy when skies are gray,” he continued.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Wilford said.

“You asked me to.”

“Yeah, but I mean, you’re really good. A lot better than I expected.”

The thunder made Wilford tiny and fragile again. Rubbing his shoulder, Dark continued.

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.” Dark glanced down at Wilford. He looked soft and innocent in this state. It was nothing like the trigger happy Wilford that Dark knew now. Gazing around the study, a small frown graced Dark’s lips. For the first time in years, he was vulnerable. It made his stomach churn. Somewhere inside him, there was also sympathy for Wilford’s fear, but he would never admit it.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Dark caught a glimpse out the window. The sky was beginning to clear. A ray of sunshine leaked onto the wooden floor. Wilford had stopped crying, and the tension in his muscles had eased.

“That song reminds me of somebody,” he said.

“Who?” Dark asked.

Wilford’s nose scrunched up. “I can’t remember.”

Dark could, but some things were best forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't posted anything in a while :( i've been going through some stuff, but i'm getting better now. expect more soon!


End file.
